1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transparent organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image using a pixel emitting light. An organic light emitting display device includes the pixel having an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED emits the light of which wavelength depends on an organic material included in the OLED. For example, the OLED includes the organic material corresponding to one of a red color light, a green color light, and a blue color light. The organic light emitting display device displays the image by mixing the light emitted by the organic materials.
Recently, a transparent display apparatus which can display an image and pass external light has been actively developed. The transparent display apparatus may transmit the external light, so that users may see an object which is disposed behind the transparent display apparatus.
Here, elements disposed near a transparent window may cause reflection of the external light, so that sharpness of a transmitted image may be decreased.